Tiempo Fuera
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Un accidente con un dispositivo robado lleva a Ron, Drakken y Dementor en un alocado viaje en el tiempo… ¡directo a Ciudad Go, varios años atrás!
1. Dónde Sea

**Summary:** Un accidente con un dispositivo robado lleva a Ron, Drakken y Dementor en un alocado viaje en el tiempo… ¡directo a Ciudad Go, varios años atrás!

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue recientemente descubierto durante una limpieza _obligatoria_ de diskettes auspiciada por mi mamá (T~T). Prefiero que esta historia, que involucra personajes, lugares y eventos que no me pertenecen, esté publicada en FanFiction, y no haciendo polvo archivada en un diskette, almacenado en una caja que a su vez está perfectamente guardada (¡Okay! ¡Tirada!) bajo el mueble de mi amada computadora…

¡Amo a mi computadora!

El disclaimer incluye la proclamación de mi carencia de derechos de autor con respecto a cierta máquina del tiempo (en torno a la cual gira la trama de tres conocidas películas protagonizadas por Michael Fox) que da nombre al dispositivo usado en este fic.

¡Disfruten la función! _Frase del Genio de Aladino antes de algunas películas Disney._

**Tiempo Fuera.**

Capítulo Uno.

Dónde Sea.

-¡DETÉNGANLA!

Los secuaces del Profesor Dementor corrieron hacia ella. La chica brincó y pateó a dos de ellos, dejándolos inconcientes. Entonces miró a los otros y ellos miraron a su jefe; Dementor asintió y los soldados pagados atacaron a la fémina.

Golpe...

Patada...

Puñetazo...

Aniquilación Total.

Los sonidos de la batalla se perdieron en la guarida de Drakken. La chica de ojos verdes venció a los tipos de SecuasCo. en cuestión de minutos. O segundos.

Cómo sea... fue rápida.

El Doctor Drakken observó con horror a su Némesis adolescente y a su competencia en el asunto de la dominación mundial.

De acuerdo...

Comencemos por el principio:

Drakken había robado cierto objeto de un laboratorio gubernamental y Kim Possible estaba allí en una misión de recuperación. La porrista no podía hacer otra cosa; era su trabajo...

¿Pero por qué había tenido Dementor que elegir precisamente ese día para robar los inventos de Drakken?

¿Por qué sus archienemigos habían elegido ese día específico para irrumpir en la guarida del doctor azul, los dos al mismo tiempo?

¿Qué, se habían puesto de acuerdo?

Los secuaces de Dementor estaban literalmente acabados. Kim se apartó el largo cabello rojo del rostro y miró alrededor, esperando en posición de batalla. Pasaron los minutos. Finalmente encaró a Drakken.

-Así que... –dijo la capitana de porristas-, ¿Dónde está Shego?

-Renunció –gruñó el Doctor D-. Otra vez. ¡¡¡Y no tengo ni idea de que se supone que hice ahora!!! –chilló-. ¡¡¡Sólo toma el aparato y márchate!!! Estoy demasiado ocupado como para perder el tiempo hablando con una adolescente.

-¿Shego renunció? –preguntó Ron con incredulidad.

-Regresará –se dijo el científico loco a si mismo-. Siempre lo hace. Tiene que hacerlo –murmuró preocupado.

-No si puedo convencerla de que trabaje para mí –comentó Dementor, frotándose las manos malévolamente.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –vociferó Drakken.

-Puedo pagarle más que tú –informó el profesor demente.

-¡Ella nunca trabajaría para ti!

El doctor estaba listo para discutir.

-No estoy tan seguro –dijo el pequeño hombrecito, mesándose la barba y observando con placidez la expresión furiosa en la cara del azulito. Realmente disfrutaba haciendo enojar a ese seudo villano. Y seamos honestos, ¿quién no?- Puedo ser muy convincente. ¿Y por qué trabajaría ella para ti, pudiendo trabajar para mí?

El Doctor Drakken refunfuñó, levantando los hombros y apretando los pequeños puños con fuerza. Se había quedado sin habla.

Segundos después fue capaz de decir la única palabra posible en una situación como esa...

-¡¡¡SHEGO!!!

Esta vez, nadie acudió a su llamado.

Maldición...

Realmente la extrañaba.

Sus patéticos secuaces estaban en huelga y la única empleada competente había renunciado... ¿Por qué a él?

Se percató de que dos de sus invasores se estaban carcajeando. Dos y medio si contaba a la rata rosa calva.

El hecho de que alguien se estuviera burlando de él le recordaba a su compañera de crímenes... Aunque de una manera bastante desagradable.

-Ja ja. ¡Muy graciosos! –farfulló Drakken-. ¿Les molestaría dejarme solo, por favor? ¡¿Y DEJAR DE REÍRSE?!

Dementor fue el primero en hablar.

-Está bien –accedió, secándose una lágrima con el dorso de la mano-. Tomaré el Proyecto Deloriane y me iré de tu guarida. ¿Podrías darme el celular de Shego?

-¡¡¡NO!!!

-Espera un segundo –ordenó Possible. Los dos "Yo voy a dominar el mundo" miraron en su dirección. –Vinimos aquí por el Proyecto Deloriane...

-¡Díselos, Kim! –animó Ron Imparable.

-¡Díselos! –secundó Rufus, el ratopín rasurado.

-... Y no nos iremos sin el proyecto Deloriane –sentenció la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a los dos lunáticos con el ceño fruncido.

Dementor le echó una ojeada a sus en-esos-momentos-no-funcionales secuaces. Tenía dos opciones: rendirse o combatir a la adolescente. La primera parecía buena... Pero no era su estilo.

Así que metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeñísimo disco.

El Profesor arrojó el artefacto contra los adolescentes.

-¡Cuidado, Kim! –le gritó Imparable a su novia.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, Kim saltó, pateó el dispositivo en el aire y lo mandó hasta el otro lado de la habitación. El disco golpeó el muro y estalló en una esfera de luz.

-Eso estuvo cerca –suspiró el rubio.

-¡Ron!

El chico miró hacia donde la pelirroja señalaba; a último momento, Drakken había decidido que siempre no le entregaría el dispositivo robado a su archinémesis; no sin luchar, en todo caso. Así que los dos maniacos forcejeaban, tratando de quitarle al otro el aparato.

-¡Descuida, Kim! ¡Lo tengo!

El rubio imparable corrió hacia los dos hombres y se sumo a la lucha por el poder. Rufus salió de su bolsillo y trepó ágilmente por su dueño hasta llegar a la cima, a lo más alto de la cadena alimenticia… y del mecanismo. Su patita oprimió accidentalmente un botón en el mismo instante en que Ron, Drakken y Dementor hacían lo propio.

Antes de que Kimmy tuviera oportunidad de acercarse a ellos, desaparecieron en un estruendo luminoso.

Posible cayó de espaldas, completamente deslumbrada.

Cuando pudo volver a ver, era demasiado tarde…

Habían desaparecido.

-o-o-o-

Ron despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la sensación de haber sido revolcado por una ola, restregado contra un arrecife de coral y luego arrojado contra la costa, directo hacia las rocas duras y puntiagudas…

Ciertamente, no era agradable.

Se enderezó y quedó sentado sobre una mullida alfombra de verde y fresco césped. Se frotó el cuello y miró a su alrededor.

¿Cómo había llegado de la lóbrega y sombría guarida de Drakken a un lindo parque?

¿Y dónde estaba Kim? ¿Y Rufus?

Respondiendo a la última interrogante, apareció el pequeño ratopín, arrastrando tras de sí un periódico.

-¡Rufus! ¡Amiguito! ¡No sabes cuanto me alegro de verte! –exclamó el rubio abrazando a su mascota-. ¿Sabes en dónde está Kim?

El roedor le señaló el periódico con su patita, indicándole que lo leyera.

-A ver, ¿qué tenemos aquí? –dijo Ron al tiempo que tomaba el fajo de hojas para leerlo-. ¡¿Diario de Ciudad Go?! ¡Pero si estábamos en el Caribe! ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?

Rufus golpeó insistentemente el papel, cerca del encabezado.

-¡¿QUÉ?!


	2. Cuándo Sea

**saQhra, gracias por el review. El fic si es mío. Lo escribí hace mucho tiempo y lo encontré en el disquette que usaba antes de comprar mi USB (hace como dos años y fracción).**

**Me alegra que te gustara. Tarde pero aquí está la conti.**

* * *

**Tiempo Fuera.**

Capítulo Dos.

Cuándo Sea.

-No puede ser –se repetía Ronald una y otra vez-. Es que no puede ser.

Al principio se había convencido de que solamente se trataba de un periódico viejo… con una esperanza de vida mucho mayor al de un periódico normal expuesto a la intemperie. Pero encontrar otros dos periódicos con pocos días de diferencia con respecto al primero, ver pasar un dirigible anunciando una gran venta de liquidación en el pasado distante y escuchar por la radio el top ten con canciones arcaicas, acabaron por convencerlo de que había retrocedido en el tiempo.

Curioso… Ron siempre había pensado que, de verse obligado a viajar por el tiempo, sería por culpa de un mono… o quizá un chimpancé.

-o-o-o-

-¡Fuera del camino, pitufo!

Drakken escapó de ser atropellado por un repartidor demente apenas por milímetros.

Siguió su camino, refunfuñando por lo bajo, no sólo por lo creídos que eran esos repartidores (conduciendo sus brillantes motos por las aceras y llevando esas olorosas y grasosas pizzas), sino también por lo bien que había funcionado el proyecto DeLorian.

¡¿Quién hubiera dicho que, al robar dicho dispositivo, acabaría como envío express al pasado?!... Aunque, bien mirado, es una posibilidad cuando tratas con una máquina del tiempo. Y las posibilidades aumentan cuando peleas por la máquina contra dos consumados idiotas.

Lleno de frustración, el demente doctor trató de descargar su ira contra un hidrante… y no hace falta que explique qué tal le salió eso, ¿cierto?

Renqueando y maldiciendo, Drakken siguió su camino.

No sabía si Dementor o Kim Possible y su ayudante tonto (cuyo nombre nunca podía recordar) lo habían seguido a esta fecha. Si así era, tendría aún más problemas para regresar.

No tenía recursos, y todas las tiras cómicas que había leído le decían que sería una mala idea buscarse a si mismo y pedirse ayuda. No le preocupaba tanto el hecho de cambiar su futuro (seamos honestos, ¿cómo podría apestar más su futuro?), sino la posibilidad de que la realidad se cayera a pedazos, ¡o peor aún!, dejar de existir.

Solamente había una persona que podría ayudarlo, en su tiempo y en éste. Claro que habría de convencerla y eso no sería fácil, o barato. Pero ya se las arreglaría… A menos que tuviera que vérselas con una preescolar en su hora de la siesta. Pero no podía ser… Shego no podía ser tan joven; porque él no era tan viejo.

No… Shego debería estar en secundaria… Y eso entrañaba que Drakken tendría que recorrer todas las secundarias de Ciudad Go.

Sería más fácil buscar en la guía telefónica… pero el gran doctor azulino no sabía el apellido de su asistente.

Dementor no dejaba de maldecir al inepto de Drakken y al ridículo ayudante de Kim Possible. ¡Ambos eran desastres andantes! ¡Unos perfectos incompetentes!

¡La definición humana de "Fiasco"!

¡Pero un genio como él sabría hacerle frente a la adversidad!

Lo primero sería recuperar el dispositivo. Sería complicado. Tanto él, como el Doctor Pitufo, el adolescente excéntrico y el bendito aparato habían caído en distintos lugares.

Si supiera en donde habían caído los demás, podría triangular la ubicación del Proyecto DeLoriane, pero si alguien más lo había encontrado ya...

Tendría que recuperarlo. ¿ ya estaría operando en esa época?

Al menos no tendría que preocuparse por que Kim Possible apareciera y echara a perder todos sus planes...

Hablando de chicas que acostumbran a aparecerse y echar a perder planes...

-o-o-o-

Horas, atentados contra la integridad de Drakken y múltiples quejas más tarde…

El día escolar estaba terminando y Drakken no había conseguido dar con la menor señal de Shego.

Tal vez debería empezar a probar suerte en los reformatorios…

¡¿Cómo podía ser tan extremadamente difícil encontrar a una chica de mala actitud, piel verde y manos que lanzan plasma?!

-¡¿Dónde demonios está Shego?! –bufó el hombrecito azul, estampando su pie contra el piso.

Drakken se recargó contra la reja y miró al cielo, como si la respuesta que buscaba pudiera estar escrita en las nubes.

Quizá Shego ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad; tal vez estaba de vacaciones, o vivía en otro lado y luego se mudaría a Ciudad Go…

Tan abstraído estaba que no se dio cuenta de la conmoción que tenía lugar en el patio de la escuela, justo a sus espaldas.

-¡Dame tu dinero, Fenómeno Morado!

-¡No soy un fenómeno morado!

-Eres morado y eres un fenómeno. ¡Dame tu dinero!

-¡Pero es mi dinero!

-Y ahora va a ser mío. ¡Dámelo!

El gran jugador de football agarró por el cuello de la playera al escuálido chico purpúreo y lo levantó del piso, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina y torciendo la boca en una mueca.

-Debes ser el chico nuevo… O increíblemente idiota.

Una niña realmente pálida y un tanto verdosa, con cabello largo y negro como el ala de un cuervo, salió de detrás de un árbol.

-¿Qué dijiste, mocosa? –espetó el grandulón.

-¿Eres sordo o sólo estúpido?

-¡Maldita...!

-Yo, en tu lugar, no terminaría esa oración –advirtió el fenómeno morado con voz de conocedor.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió el receptor con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Empezará a llorar?

-Porque me molesta –gruñó la niña, entrecerrando sus verdes ojos.

-¿Y eso a mi qué, _Basura_?

Lo que pasó a continuación ha tenido que ser editado debido a su alto contenido de violencia. Simplemente digamos que nadie querría estar en los tenis de marca del súper atleta... NADIE.

Como sea, cuando terminó, el chico nuevo tenía bien claro por qué no debería terminar esa frase.

-No vuelvas a tocar a mi hermano –advirtió la niña-. Solamente yo puedo golpearlo. La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

La niña le dio la mano al fenómeno morado y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Gracias, hermanita –agradeció el adolescente morado-. Me salvaste.

-Otra vez –bufó la niña.

-Me salvaste otra vez –se corrigió el muchacho.

-Lo que significa...

-Toma –dijo el chico, dándole un billete verde y arrugado-. ¿Has pensado en ser guardaespaldas profesional? Porque al menos la tarifa ya la tienes. Yo te contrataría.

-Gracias, hermano –dijo la niña al tiempo que examinaba el billete a contra luz. Satisfecha con su examen, guardó el dinero en su bolsillo y sonrió. –Será mejor que vayas a recoger a los gemelos en el kinder.

-Pero es tu turno –gimió el chico.

-Yo te salve, ¿recuerdas? –replicó la niña, sacudiendo su mano ante la cara de su consanguíneo-. Date prisa. Los niños salen en diez minutos.

-Eres tan... –murmuró el muchacho violeta por lo bajo, pero en un tono lo bastante audible para que la otra lo escuchara.

-¿Soy qué? –retó la niña.

-¡Eres la mejor hermana de todo el mundo! ¡Eres bella, inteligente, una magnífica persona y realmente te amo! ¡Realmente somos familia!

-Guarda silencio. Alguien podría oírte –gruñó la niña-. Los gemelos. Ahora. Ve.

-Al instante, Shego.

Drakken dio un respingo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

¿Shego?

El doctor azul dio media vuelta.

Allí estaba ella.

Una marimacho pálida de doce años con aires de superioridad. Su asistente cuando era pre-adolescente.

Si aún le quedaba alguna duda sobre si el Proyecto DeLoriane había funcionado o no, ésta ya había desaparecido del todo.

Ahora, si tan sólo pudiese hablar con ella...


End file.
